Meat the family
by ebonierose234
Summary: sonic   co are still in Chris' world and while they are there they find that sonics siblings, Sonia   Manic are also there with friends. amy not knowing who Sonia is gets jelous of her relashionship with sonic. only knuckels and tails know of Sonic past..
1. The medallion

Chapter 1 – the medallion

They had arrived. Chuck had been driving his grandson and friends for two day to go and visit his other grandparents.

Chris got the car followed by Tails, Amy, Cream, cheese and sonic how was a little grumpy because he didn't like moving as slow as a car on the freeway. He liked to go faster, he sometimes coursed a sonic boom with his speed, meaning he can move faster than sound at will.

The group of friend approaching the house was an unusual sight, so it was a good thing that only one more house was close by, which not known to the group witnessed a similar sight a few hour previously. The reason the group look unusual was because it consisted of two humans - Chuck and Chris. A pink mouse named Amy, a yellow and orange rabbit named Cream and her little flying friend (unidentified) Cheese. Also an orange fox with two tails called Mike nicked named Tails. And last of all, a blue hedgehog called sonic.

"You know we must look like a strange sight to your grandparents, Chris," Sonic said as they walked up the drive.

"Yeah, I know but I told them about you. And plus we would a lot stranger if Knuckles and Rough where here to," Chris said.

"You got me there," said Sonic.

As they reached the front door William, Chris' granddad appeared. He was about the same age as Chuck and good friends with him to. He had gray hair and a little wispy beard.

"Ah, Chris how wonderful to see you again, and your friend look so interesting, nice to meet you all. It's good to see you to Chuck."

"You too Will," Chuck said with a small nod.

"Hiya Granddad. These are my friends, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Son- Hey where's Sonic?" Chris said alarmed at Sonics sudden disappearance.

"He's probably stretching his legs. I don't think he like's car journeys," Tails said with a nervous smile

"Well as you can see he has the room," William exclaimed. "Is your friend and athlete, Chris?"

"Who me? No I just like running as a hobby," Sonic said from behind everyone.

"Oh, hey Sonic where did you go?" Chris asked.

"Back home I forgot something," he said holding up a guitar shaped medallion for everybody to see.

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asked in awe.

"Something I've had since birth. I stopped wearing it a while ago. I thought that if I keep it with me I might as well wear it" he answered.

"It's really pretty," Cream said staring at it.

"Yeah it is," Amy agreed.

Tails look at it. It had stirred a sudden memory in Tails' mind; it was of him, Sonic and two other people. Tails was taking a picture of them. But who where they, he knew them but couldn't remember.


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter 2 – flashbacks

"Ok, get a bit closer and say "freedom fighters!"" Tails had said. Just as he had got to take the picture the girl had stopped him he knew her, she and the boy where the reason Sonic had stopped wearing his medallion. Now tails remembered, they all had one. But just shaped into different instruments, and they'd all had them since birth.

"Wait up there Tails," she has said to him.

All the boys had looked at her. "What's up Sonia, your hairs fine" the other boy had asked. That was her name. Sonia, but he still couldn't put his finger on who she was.

"Oh, ha ha. Manic, very funny. I was going to say, get in the picture with us Tails," Sonia said.

"I can't guys this is your family photo," Tails had replied. That's who they where they where Sonics' brother and Sister. The Sonic triplets, all hedgehogs with a need for speed.

"Sure you can Tails," Sonic had reassured me. "Your just like family to us. Come on get in."

That was the end of the flash back but that one brought on another. It was dark. Night time, and it was quiet. the stillness of the night was broken by a sudden banging on the door of Tails house.

Tails answered the door and Sonic almost fell through.

"Sonic! What's up? What's happened?" Tails asked in alarm at the state of his friend crying on the floor.

"There gone Tails. There missing!" Sonic wailed.

"Who Sonic? Who's missing?" Tails already had an idea but he had to ask just to be sure.

"Sonia and Manic. There both gone and so is Butnick. My only family gone." Sonic was going to need time to get-a-hold of himself.


	3. Their Conversation

Chapter 3 – Their Conversation

Tails came back to the present and looked up at Sonic, still holding the medallion.

"Hey sonic, is that the same medallion you had when..." Tails broke off not wanting to bring back bad memories, plus the others didn't know of Sonics' siblings yet. "Never mind."

"It's ok, but yeah it is. I knew where you were going with that question. I sense them close by you know?" Sonic said looking at tails.

"Yeah. Are you going looking for them?" Tails asked. He knew this must sound like total gibberish to everybody else, but this was a conversation between him and Sonic right now.

"No. I'm not going looking for them," sonic said. Tails look up at him sharply.

"What? Why? That makes no sense Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"You're telling me," Amy whispered to Cream who nodded.

"No, it makes sense. I'm listening not looking for them," Sonic said still looking straight at Tails. "If I'm right they'll sense me to and start playing someday."

"Oh," Tails whispered. "I get it."

"Ok, are you two talking in code or something. Or do you know something we don't know?" Amy shouted.

"Your call," Tails said to Sonic, not to bothered about his choice.

"Not yet Tails," Sonic said. Then turning to everybody else, said. "Sorry it was a conversation between me and Tails. it really doesn't matter right now. Maybe later I'll tell you. It's a hard subject. Sorry."

"No worries." Chris said smiling. "Hey gramps, where's Gran?"

"Oh, here she comes now," Will said. "She was visiting Mr and Mrs Ternball across the way."

"Hey Gran." Chris said as she approached.

"Oh hello, Sweetie. The Ternball's have their granddaughter and her friends over this weekend as well. Isn't that funny**. **Her friends look a lot like yours too." She said looking at every one.

"What?" everyone shouted at the old Lady.

"Yes. Two of them where very talented in modern music and seemed very close." She said to a shocked crowd. Tails and Sonics' brains where locked on the same thought and the seemed to be reading each other's minds as well.

"Was it a boy and a girl," they asked in unison.

"Oh yes, a boy and a girl hedgehog both great musicians." The lady said rather calmly.

"Did you happen to see if the where wearing a medallion similar to this," Sonic asked, dying for his answer.

"Yes," the lady said. "The boy had one shaped like drums and the girl had one shaped like a keyboard but she was playing the guitar."

"Sonic you don't think..." Tails asked excitement rising.

"Yes I do. Thank you grandma. Which way is the –" Sonic was cut off by a purple blur running through them all, closely followed by a green blur.

"No way! Sonic it's them!" Tails shouted


	4. The Reunion

Chapter 4 – the reunion

"It's who," Amy asked, angry now that she didn't know what was going on, and she wasn't the only one.

Every one stood watching the blurs race or run away from each other. Sonic didn't get what was going on with his siblings, but whatever it was, right now it had nothing to do with him so he decided to let then work it out between them. Suddenly the green blur, Manic, got in front of the purple blur, Sonia, and court her wrists before she could turn coursing her to stop to. Everybody gasped in unison with the appearance of two more hedgehogs just like Sonic.

"Come on, Sonia. We have to practise," Manic pleaded with his sister. She just smiled at him, then looked and the sky as a flying fox with two tails appeared.

"I know, Manic and I said I will but I needed a run first. I've got to much energy today." She said still smiling at him, he still held her wrists.

"Well you've just had one, so why don't we put all that left over energy into our music?" Manic asked her as if she where a small child.

"No. I want to see if you can catch me first," Sonia replied with now a playful smile. Manic lifted up her wrists in his hands.

"Court," he said.

"That's what you think," the fox said also with a playful smile on her lips. "Give it all you got girl!" she shouted at Sonia.

Back over with Sonic and Tails they knew what was coming next and where trying not to laugh.

"Do you really think she would, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, she would. I'm going to catch her when she lets go." Sonic had said, and then turned his attention back to his brother and sister.

"Sonia, come on. It's me you wouldn't. Would you?" Manic asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Manic, yes I would, but don't worry you've got Tee in the sky with you," as soon as she finished she began to spin on the spot, making a purple and green blur. Then all of a sudden she stopped and Manic was flying through the air away from her. "Now let's see if you can catch me." She yelled after her brother.

All through this Sonic has been getting closer to Sonia and when she stopped had ended up behind her. Just as she went to run her court up her hand in his "Court." He said.

That wasn't Manic, Sonia thought and whirled to see who it was. She stared into her brother's face and he stared into hers'. There was no way he could be her on Earth. They didn't belong on Earth she, Manic and friends had all gotten here by accident. Was it possible that the same thing had happened to Sonic and his friends? No matter what there was no denying this was Sonic, this was her brother.

"Sonic?" she asked. She knew it was him but just had to make sure.

"The one and only," he said smiling at her.

"Sonic," she shouted and lunged at him, pulling him into a hug and he hugged her back, she began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her.

"Because I'm happy and I missed you," she said through sobs.

"Me too," was all Sonic could say at this point.

"You're not crying?" she asked him trying to stop herself from crying now.

"How do you know you can't she me right now," he said wiping a tear from his face.

"Okay I'll give you that one," she said laughing.

"Do you want to know something?" he asked.

"What do I want to know?"

"That I missed you so much and that I love you so much as well and I always will love you."

"I love you too, Sonic."

Amy just stared at them and tried not to scream. Tails was just starting to cry now as well, he hadn't seen Sonic this happy in a long time. Sonia broke the hug first to wipe her eyes. She heard someone else crying and turned to see Tails.

"Tails!" she shouted and ran to him. He ran to her and they met half way and hugged. Sonic followed behind his sister. Just at that moment Manic appeared with Tee just behind him.

"Sonia you -," he began then saw she was crying and hugging someone and at her side was Sonic. "No way man. NO WAY! Sonic," manic shouted.

"Yeah it's me," Sonic said.

The hugging and kissing between the triplets and their old friend continued until they decided they better make up a story for the rest of the group watching them.


	5. The Excuse

Chapter 5 – the excuse

Tails and the triplets stood in a huddle whispering quietly to each other. The group watching them were also talking quietly to one another about who they thought these two new hedgehogs might be. Sonic had struck up an argument with Sonia.

"Look Sonic they are your friend, it is your choice to tell them. Tails has already told you it's your call. We won't tell them for you, make a choice!" Sonia whispered angrily to her brother.

"Well, what about your group? What do they know? Have you told them anything?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, man. I mean we, like, kept them on a need to know basses. Well Tee already knows the whole story, just like Tails does. But we haven't told anybody else we're bro and sis. For our protection and theirs," Manic answered.

"Why did you want to know anyway, Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Because," Sonic replied, "then I know how much might get blabbed."

"Oh, don't worry about that. We've sworn them to secrecy. They won't say a word to anybody." Sonia said with confidence.

"Ok. So we tell them nothing, that's my choice sorted done. Onto the next problem. What's our excuse?" Sonic asked with a nervous glance behind him.

"Why don't you just tell them we're old friends, I mean Tails knows us, we can say we all met at the same place. School," Manic said with a proud look on his face.

"Yeah ok we'll go with that," Sonic said.

They walked over to the rest of the group and Sonic began telling then the excuse they had made up together. Somewhere in the conversation Sonia zoned out and had a vision. Manic, Tails and Sonic knew that if Sonia zoned out she was having a vision but there would be nothing they could do about it. When Manic noticed that was up with Sonia, he told Tails in whisper and they moved her back holding her hands until she came out of her vision. By the end of Sonics speech the vision still hadn't stooped.

"So that's why you guy's where all hugging," Chris said.

"Yeah exactly, right guys? Guys?" Sonic said turning around to see Sonia in a vision. Sonic ran over. "How longs she been out of it?" he asked touching her head. As soon as he did this she came back to the present, panting and doubling over, she would of been on the ground is Manic and Tails hadn't been holding her up.

"What was it what did you see?" Tails asked as soon as she was breathing normally again, by now everybody else had came to see what was up.

"A Chaos Emerald. There's a Chaos Emerald round her somewhere. And Eggman know that and is on his way, so is Knuckle's." Sonia said looking directly at the floor beneath her. A few seconds past then she looked up sharply. "Everybody run!" she screamed. They scattered and Eggman's robot appeared.


	6. Fight

Chapter 6 – Fight

Eggman looked at the group from the safety of his floating chair. He noticed that the group was bigger and let this got to his head, thinking Sonic was weak, he thought he needed a more help to defeat him and his robots.

"Well, well, well Sonic. Need a bigger group of friends to help beat me. Bear in mind three more people may not do the trick," Dr Eggman laughed.

"Well, Eggy, I can't say it's nice to see you again, why are you hear any way?" Sonia asked trying to buy some time while the others searched for the Chaos Emeralds, she had told her friends where roughly where it was while Dr Eggman was gloating.

"Oh my, it's Sonia the hedgehog. Well I have to say I haven't seen you in a while. How's life been? Seen my brother lately?" Dr Eggman asked her politely, while without anyone's notice his giant robot claw moved slowly behind her ready to strike and grab her.

"The last I saw of old Butnick was a month ago when we blow up his fort. He's gone it hiding. No one knows where he is." Sonia said wondering why Eggman hadn't tried to attack yet.

"Well that's too bad," Eggman said opening the claw and bringing round Sonia, still without any notice. "I guess you have to settle with fighting me." And with that he closed the claw tightly around Sonia's arms, torso and upper legs and lifted her off the ground, so she had no way of getting away without hurting herself. He slowly squeezed the claw tighter around her body

"I hate you!" she said through gritted teeth trying not to cry out in pain.

By this time Sonic had found the Chaos Emerald and the group was returning to the scene. Unknown to anyone Knuckles was almost there now and could hear the conversation between Sonia and Dr Eggman. By the mention of Sonia's name he began to run faster and reached the scene just as Sonic did. No one was looking at Sonia at that point but Sonic, Manic and Knuckle, the three fastest.

Sonic screamed in anger at the look of pain on Sonia's face. Tails and Tee where now there too having had a flying race. They all look up to where Sonic was looking and where shocked at the grimace on Sonia's face as much as Sonic was.

"You know Sonia I have to give you props," Eggman said through a speaker on his robot so everyone could hear.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Sonia asked trying not to scream. She could feel the robot getting tighter around her.

"Most people would have at least screamed in pain by now at how much the robot is squeezing them. Shall we try it a bit tighter?" Eggman said. Everyone was there now looking up at Sonia while holding back Sonic, Manic and Knuckles from doing something rash and getting Sonia hurt. Tails and Tee where trying to stop them self's but it wasn't working so they needed holding back too.

"Well Eggman, you know I'm not like mos-," her sentence was cut off by a sudden tightening of the claw that she just couldn't take in silence and she screamed.

"Let her go!" Sonic, Manic and Knuckle all shouted up at Eggman.

"From this height, I don't think so that would hurt," Eggman said smiling. "But if you give that Chaos Emerald you found I'll put her down without hurting her anymore."

There was a long silence, in which everybody was thinking about what to do. The silence was broke by Sonia.

"No, they found it and now it's theirs," she said.

In the silence everybody had let go of Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, Tails and Tee. And in that silence un-noticed by Eggman Knuckles, Tails and Tee had all climbed up the robot to Sonia and where trying to get her out.

"Well that is why I have you as a hostage," Eggman said taking his eyes off Sonic and moved them to Sonia. He saw that Tee and Tails where using their Tails to fly next to the claw and pull it open while knuckle sat ready to catch her.

"Hey get off," Eggman shouted and everybody looked at the claw just in time to see Eggman shake it and see Tails and Tee go flying off it. Knuckles had managed to stay on and now the silence was totally broken and everybody was talking at once, giving Knuckles the chance to punch the claw open. Sonia was now no help as the pain had made her pass out.

"Sonia's right it's our Emerald now and you can't have it," Sonic shouted above everybody else. Luckily by this point Knuckles had gotten Sonia out of the claw and was caring her down the robot.

"Well then, I'll just crush your her," Eggman said evilly, he looked at the claw and saw that Sonia was gone and then back at the ground where Knuckles was just jumping off the robots foot with an un-conscious Sonia in his arms.

"Hey! You've stolen my hostage." He yelled at Knuckles.

The anger had built so much in Sonic and Manic that the sight of their sister passed out cracked them.

"Eggman your dead!" they shouted and where on the Eggbot in second, there was no chance of them losing and within a minute the Eggbot was just a pile of scrap metal and Eggman was flying away from the scene to avoid being pummelled.

Back on the ground the group was gathered around Knuckles and Sonia on the floor. Knuckles used the power of his Chaos Emerald to fix any of Sonia broken bones. William suggested that they move her inside to the warm and leave her to wake up on her own. Sonic and Manic joined them and looked at their sister, then back at Knuckles.

"Thank you, Knuckles," was all Sonic could manage right now. _I hadn't seen her in months,_ he thought, _and the first I do see her I let her get hurt. I need to be a better brother to her_.

"Yeah, thanks man," Manic said. "You alright talking her inside, I need to talk to Sonic for a minute."

"Sure," was all Knuckles could say, he was looking at his friend. He hadn't seen that look on Sonics face since the day Sonia and Manic went missing. He was worried.

Everybody but Sonic and Manic went inside to see what they could do to help Sonia. Sonic wondered over to a rock and sat on it. Manic followed and sat down next to him, it was getting dark now and the sunset was beautiful. Manic took his gaze from the sunset to his brothers face.

"I heard," he said, thinking Sonic would get what he meant, but he didn't.

"What? What did you hear?" Sonic asked puzzled.

"No matter how old we get, or how long we spend apart, our triplet telepathy never goes away. You're a good brother to us and that wasn't your fault, she's tough and you know it. She'll be fine and it did take a lot to make her cry," Manic said gently.

"I know I just don't like seeing her like that"

"Sonic, you're gonna have to get used to it. Come on we better be there when she wakes up."

"OK. Lets go."

Back in the house Knuckles had put Sonia and the sofa and sat on the end, while the others talked about who they thought she was. Amy was mad with her though she had never even spoke to her, it was just the fact that she was friends with Sonic and so was this girl on the sofa, but Sonic had never looked at Amy the way he did Sonia. It made her mad. When Sonic and Manic came in they went straight to Sonia. Sonic leaned over the back of the sofa so he could speak quietly to knuckle and Tails came over and joined the conversation. Manic sat on the floor and took out his drum stick and began to play a beat on the floor, every so often looking up at Sonia. Cream came over and sat next to Manic on the floor.

"Hi. I'm Cream and this is my friend cheese," Cheese came floating over.

"Hiya, I'm Manic. Nice to meet you," they shook hands.

"She'll be ok won't she?" Cream asked looking at Sonia.

"Yeah she will. She's tough and she's been through a lot in her life." The conversation carried on with small talk, Sonic, Tails and Knuckle had finished their conversation and Knuckles had asked them to come and get him when she woke up. For the next two hours everybody did their own thing and it was about eleven pm when Sonia woke up and everybody but Knuckles came to the living room as he was still outside.

The first thing Sonia saw when she opened her eyes was Tails he was sat at the end of the sofa and when she turned her head she saw Sonic and Manic. Everybody was looking at her, she still hadn't said anything.

"Hey," she said looking at Tails as he was in front of her.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked her.

"I've been better but I'm ok. Thanks," she said.

"That's good," Sonic said. "You really did give us a scare. You've been out of it for a few hours."

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's Eggman's, whose robot we killed. Oh and I bugged his robot slave," Manic said reassuringly.

"Nice one!" Sonia said giving him the thumbs up. "Uh guy's where's Knuckles?"

"Oh, he's outside. I should go get him, he told me to get him when you got up," Tails said making to get up.

"No, it's okay. I'll go find him," Sonia said getting up. She thought the room was going to start spinning but it didn't so she walk towards the door, still nothing. Strange, when she had passed out before and her head had really hurt and she couldn't walk. Not that she thought about it, she should be in pain with a few broken bones. Shouldn't she? Sonic and Manic had heard this thought in their heads and replied aloud, to a few confused faces.

"Just ask Knuckles what happened. He'll get it," Manic said and she understood that he must of heard her thoughts. "Thanks," she said smiling at them, then walked out the door to find Knuckels.


	7. Feelings

Chapter 7 – Feelings

"What was that Manic," Chris asked confused.

"Sorry," Manic replied. "Sometimes I have sudden out bursts where I just say something. Just ignore them." He and Sonic left the room.

"Smooth," mocked Sonic. "You're getting better at lying."

"Hey, I was brought up as a thief. I've always been a good liar."

"If you say so."

They went back into the living room, to find everyone looking out the window. Tails turned round with a look of awe on his face, saw Sonic and Manic and gestured them at the window. They ran to it and their jaws dropped. Knuckles and Sonia were sitting hand in hand on a giant rock. Sonia had her head on Knuckles shoulder and he had his head on top of hers.

"What happened here then?" Sonic asked.

"We don't know what they said," Chris said turning around. "But a lot happened and Tee wants to know what."

"Yeah so do I" said Sonic. "She is so answering to me when she gets in and so is Knuckles."

"OK, huh no. Sonia is answering to me. She's a girl and so am I. Knuckles is the boy so he'll answer to you, but be careful don't get him mad or scared. Oh and don't ask any questions to make Sonia mad," Tee said looking hopeful. "And that goes for you to Manic."

"Ok, you're right. Plus that would have been an odd conversation, wouldn't it." Manic said

In the time no one had been looking at the window, Sonia and Knuckles had come in. They acted as though nothing had happened between them and went opposite ways. Sonia walked over to Tee and whispered something coursing Tee to blush then look exited.

Later that evening, Sonia and Tee where in their bedroom, Tee was waiting for Sonia's side of the story about what had happened with Knuckles. She was rocking with excitement on the bed and when Sonia sat down in front of her she started.

"So tell me what happened!" she said.

Sonia knew what she meant and went straight into the story of what had happened outside with Knuckles.


	8. What Made The Monent

Chapter 8 – what made the moment

Sonia walked outside and saw Knuckles on a rock not far away and walked over. She knew he could probable hear her coming, so was surprised when he jumped at her arrival. She crossed her arms and put them over his shoulders, putting her head on right side so she could see part of his face and all of it if he turned his head. He did turn his head to look at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, looking straight at her.

"I'm good," she whispered back. "And I know you where the one who saved me... thank you."

"It's ok. It was nothing," he said a little embarrassed.

Sonia moved from his shoulders and sat on the rock, looking up at the stars. They were so bright and Sonia could make out most of the constellations. Knuckles came and sat next to her.

"Knuckles," she said still looking at the stars. "you wanna know something?"

"What?" he asked gently looking at her. She looked at him.

"I really, really missed you. And I'm glad I found you, or you found me. I don't really remember," she said with an embarrassed laugh.

"I really missed you too." He said sitting a bit closer. She put her head on his shoulder. "And I found you." He smiled. She smiled to. Sonia slid her hand into his and looked at it. It looked right to her, not just 4 fingers and a thumb, but just their hands locked together.

"Sonia," Knuckles said just audible. "I love you."

This shocked her. She replayed it over and over in her head and that sounded just as right as their hands looked together looked.

"I love you to."

Back in the present that was all Sonia went into at the time. Not what had happened after that before returning to the house, just that. But at 2 o'clock in the morning that was all that was needed to satisfied Tee until morning

**With the boys**

Knuckles walked into his and Tails' room to see not just Tails, but Sonic and Manic too.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Knuckles asked everybody. Sonic and Manic looked up at him and to be honest they looked a little angry. "What did I do?" I asked now a little worried they had seen ALL that had happened outside.

"We saw what happened outside with you and Sonia," Sonic said, he even sounded a little angry. _Great I'm dead _through Knuckles.

"All of it," asked Knuckles with a nervous smile, only asking just to make sure he was right about what they were mad about so he didn't go blabbing.

"What do you mean all of it?" asked a suspicious sounding Manic, he also had a hit of anger in his voice. _Ok _thought Knuckles _if they didn't see what happened while they all looked like they were turned away, then what are they mad about?_

Without realizing it, Knuckles had asked the last bit out loud. "What are you mad about?"

They brother's angry face's broke into smiles and then they began to chuckle. "Nothing," answered a smiling Manic.

"Then what?" asked a confused Knuckles.

"They were just messing," Tails said. "All we wanna know is what happened outside with you and Sonia."

"Oh," said a now relaxed Knuckles. "Well nothing really. She came outside, thanked me for saving her, held my hand put her head on my shoulder, I told her I loved her. She said she loved me back and then –" Knuckles stopped short.

If Sonic and Manic acted mad, just because he and Sonia hugged, then what would they say if they had found out about their little make out session while no-one was watching.

"Then what?" asked Sonic

"Well..."

Flashback 

"Sonia, I love you." Said Knuckles.

"I love you to," Sonia replied, taking her head of his shoulder so she could look at him properly. He smiled at her.

"Good," he said. "because I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Sonia's eyes watered a little bit and she began to lean in a little. Knuckles did the same and their lips met in the middle. They kiss to them lasted forever, but in fact it was only a few seconds long. But it still felt like bliss, at that point in time there was nothing to worry about. Just each other in their arms and then they broke apart smiling at one another.

Sonia blushed deeply so turned away so Knuckles wouldn't see. She saw everybody stood in they window but their backs where turned. She saw sonic and Manic and prayed they hadn't seen the kiss.

She turned back to Knuckles and pointed, he followed her finger and with that they both decided to act like it never happened until the morning, where if people asked questions they would just say they where going out.

"But tonight, if Tee or my brothers say anything, just answer them then because they will probably be the only ones who care what happened here anyways. But I'm not telling Tee about the kiss until the morning because I want to sleep tonight," Sonia told Knuckles.

He just chuckled and gave her a hug saying "done".


	9. some truth

Chapter 9 – Some Truth

Next morning at breakfast everybody was at the table, except the Sonic triplets. And this didn't go unnoticed by Chris and his friends.

"Hey, has anybody seen Sonic, Sonia or Manic," Chris asked everybody as they sat down.

"No I haven't," Amy said sounding a little worried.

"Hey, don't worry about them. There probable out for a run or catching up. Knowing Sonic he's probably getting a chilly dog as we speak," Tails said, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess your ri-" Amy was cut of mid-sentence by a loud shout.

"Manic the hedgehog, I'm gonna kill you!"

The shout sounded like it came from Sonic. We all look to the window and saw Sonic and Manic having a sparring match on the front lawn, and Sonia to behind them in a fit of giggles.

Knuckles and Tails went back to their chairs like the scene outside was nothing, and to them it was, because the two brothers where always going at each other for stupid reasons.

At that point Sonia came in the door still giggling. She saw Knuckles and walked straight over to him and hugged him from behind. Knuckles knowing who it was, pulled her round and sat her in his lap.

"Hey," Sonia said smiling up at Knuckles. At the sound of Sonia's voice everybody turned, saw her and walked away from the window to their original seats.

"Morning," Knuckles said back pecking Sonia on the cheek. At this Amy's heart almost leapt out of her chest. Sonia wasn't dating Sonic, which meant Sonic was still available. _Great _Amy thought_ I still have a chance._ Over the past few months Amy and Sonic had become closer, due to the fact that Amy had been laying off more.

She no longer chased him around shouting his name, or was obsessed over where he was and what he was doing all of the time. She was still interested in how he spent his free time, and where he went, but so was everybody. Sonic had seemed to be speaking to her more as well, so Amy knew giving him space was working, slowly but shorly.

"So, Sonia," Tails said, "what are those to going at it this time for?"

"Oh, Manic ate Sonics chilly do again," Sonia said smiling to herself of how stupid her brothers could be.

"Oh yeah, what happened between you two last night," Cream asked innocently, gesturing to Sonia still sat on Knuckles lap.

Knuckles bent down and whispered in Sonia's ear, "You can take this one. I had to tell your brothers." Sonia let out a small giggle at this.

"Well not much," Sonia said to the group. "A thank you for saving me. An little talk and somehow in the end we came out boyfriend and girlfriend."

At that point Sonic and Manic came in and Tee was staring open mouthed at Sonia. Sonia and Manic knew where with was going.  
"Oh my god," Tee said. She had figured it out. "You two. And-. You didn't te-. Sonia!"

"Shit," she whispered.

Tee grabbed Sonia by the wrists and pulled her out of the kitchen, through the door and into the lounge, closing the door behind them. Everybody went quiet to hear what was about to be said between the two best friends.

"All right Tee listen-" Sonia started.

"No! How could you not of told me? We were talking about it last night!" Tee shouted.

"I did tell you we were going out last night," Sonia said on the defensive.

"No not that. You never said he asked you out which means you kissed last night!"

Everybody in the kitchen, apart from Sonic, Manic and Tails, stared at Knuckles, who blushed.

"You knew?" Chris asked the three brothers.

They nodded "Yes".

"Knuckles told us last night," Tails said.

Everybody turned their attention back to the girls.

"Y-y-yeah... well... we...," Sonia didn't know what to say.

"Oh my GOD. You too ate each other's faces' off last night." Tee was calming down, and she was getting quieter.

"You know sometimes I think you know me to well," Sonia said trying to lighten the mood in the room. It worked.

"Yeah, I do. But best friends are meant to. What I don't get though is why you didn't tell me last night." Tee sounded a little hurt.

"Tee, hun, if I had told you last night, you wouldn't have shut up about it and I really needed to sleep last night."

Sonic and Manic were on the floor in a giggle fit, remembering last time Sonia had told Tee about her kiss with Barterbee.

"Ok, I'm sorry I snapped," Tee said.

"Yeah," Sonia said hugging her best friend, "should be." And with that she took off running through the kitchen and outside.

Tee walked into the door way and saw everybody looking at where Sonia had just ran through them all. It was obvious that they had all been listening in to her conversation but she didn't care.

She looked at Sonic and Manic and pointed to the door. "Catch."

"I got it," said Sonic and with that he followed his sister out the door.


	10. court

Chapter 10

Court

_"Catch."_

_"I got it," said Sonic and with that he followed his sister out the door. _

"Well," Manic said, "I suggest we all go back to breakfast. Those two are 100% evenly matched in speed, so unless Sonic get a sudden burst of speed or Sonia gets tired out, there not coming back soon."

Tails and Knuckles smiled at these words. I was almost impossible for the siblings to catch each other if one of them had a head start. Everybody nodded to Manic's words and traipsed back into the kitchen. Once everybody had finished their breakfast they all went outside to soak up some sun.

Manic sat on the same rock Knuckles and Sonia had last night and got out his drum sticks and started to play a rhythm on the rock. Amy, Cream and Cheese where swimming and Tails and Knuckles just looked to the horizon. Everybody else was doing their own thing.

The whole day past without any sign of Sonic or Sonia.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go look for then?" asked Chris worriedly.

"No, I expect they will be home any minuet. Just chill and let then have their fun," Manic said laying back into the sofa to watch T.V with Tails and Knuckle's.

"Well OK, I'm going to bed. See you guy's in the morning.

Just as Chris' bedroom door closes, Sonic came in with a sleeping Sonia in his arms. Everybody looked up. Knuckles raised an eyebrow at the fact that Sonia wasn't awake. Sonic walked over to the sofa and set her down. Standing up again everybody noticed big broses on his back and chest.

"What happened?" asked Manic simply.

"Well in the few years we haven't see each other, she has gotten a hell of a lot stronger," Sonic answered turning around he sat Sonia up and sat where her head was. He then placed her head in his lap and watched her sleep and the T.V as well.

"So Sonic what did happen to make Sonia fall asleep," Tails asked. The boys looked at Sonic.

"Well..."

(Flashback)

_"Catch."_

_"I got it," said Sonic and with that he followed his sister out the door. _

_Sonic ran for miles and miles until he finally saw a purple blur, he knew it was Sonia. He managed to catch up with her but she didn't wanna be court, all she wanted to do was run. Sonic himself knew the importance of just running, but didn't want to get a hit on the head from one of Tee's spanners so sped up just a little more. Sonia did loads of twists and turns to throw Sonic away from her, but he just kept bouncing back. When he got close enough, he could hear his sisters laughter. They had been running at full speed for hours and where both pretty much out of engery. _

_Sonia used the last of hers to propel herself a little further and faster. Sonic huffed and ran after his sister. After running for another half an hour Sonic found Sonia sat on a cliff staring at the stars. Going to sit next to her, Sonia looked up and smiled then turned back to the night sky._

"_Hey," Sonic said lightly._

"_Hey," was her simple reply. She seemed tense to him so went with his gut feeling on what was bothering her._

"_You know, I'm fine with you and Knuckles by the way," Sonic said._

_Sonia visible relaxed and lent into her brothers shoulder, smiling and yawning. Smiling, Sonic kissed her forehead "tired?" he asked. Nodding into his shoulder Sonia closed her eyes and drifted into sleep with her brother sat protectively next to her._

_It was a few hours later that Sonic realized how late it was and picked Sonia up and sped home._

_(Flashback ends) _

"Oh, right." Manic said. In the time Sonic had been telling his story Manic and Knuckles had come and sat next to Sonic and the coach, with Sonia asleep on their laps. Tails smiled at his older 'siblings' and went to bed – but not before taking a picture.

##~~~###~~~

(next morning)

MANICS POV

I lifted my head from the coach were it had been resting and looked down. Sonia was still asleep our laps, and Sonic and Knuckles were still asleep. I was stuck here 'till one of them moved. I nudged the pair of them to wake them up.

"what?" was the tired replie.

"wake up, I want breakfast, it could be a chilli dog," Sonics eyes shot open at that and Knuckle was no up anyways.

"why didn't you just get up?" asked Knuckles.

"because of this," i said pointing down and my sleeping sister.

"Oh"

"hey sonic how did you get those broses last night?" asked Tails walking through the door, startling all of us.

"oh every time I got close to her she hit me, just about light enough not to break bones." Sonic said with a laugh.

"it wasn't that hard," came a quiet voice from sonics lap.

We all laughed. After out small chat we all headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone else was already there. And staring at sonic brouses. Sonia blushed and walked to sit next to Tee.

"sonic what happened to you?" asked amy.

**Sorry for the long wait i had bad writers block and a ton of anyways its here now and just i reminder I KNOW IM A BAD SPELLER!**


End file.
